


番外叁

by Reaphy



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaphy/pseuds/Reaphy
Summary: 云深知处福利补档蓝曦臣x江郁





	番外叁

今日是孩子的满月宴。送走宾客处理完琐碎时宜，已近亥时。我让奶娘把睡熟的孩子抱下去，终于可以松口气，清静一会。我坐到梳妆台前，把头上的珠翠一一取下，然后拿篦子通头发。

不多时，外间的门开了。一阵脚步声之后，蓝涣坐到了我身后。

“阿难。”他轻声唤我。

“何事？”

蓝涣不答，代替言语的是他下巴搁在我肩上后萦绕在我耳畔的鼻息，以及他那作乱的手。

“阿难。”他又唤了我一声，手指已经伸向我腰间的系带。他贴得越来越近，我已然可以察觉到他身体的变化。

自我有孕以来，我们已经数月不曾行房。如今我生产完毕出了月子，蓝涣有此意图在我预料之中。

不过，嫂嫂说，有些事情必须要在这之前弄清楚。于是，我拍掉蓝涣的手，说：“先不忙，我有话要问。听闻今日曦臣救了一位落水的仙子，此事当真？”

蓝涣微微一怔，声音喑哑地答道：“确有此事。阿难问这个做甚？”

问这个做甚？

他都把浑身湿透的女子抱在怀里了，还说我问这个做甚？

我一时气上心头，挣开了蓝涣的束缚，把他往后一推。他不解地看着我，双手撑在身后，堪堪稳住身体。

我跪坐在他身前，伸手覆在他的裆部，轻轻拢住手指，握住了那活。蓝涣立刻浑身僵住，牙关咬紧，似是要阻止什么从喉间冲出。

“绿阶说，那女子浑身湿透地被你抱回了客间，可有此事？”我再次提醒他，手指惩罚似地加重了力道。

“哈啊……阿难你做什么？我根本就不认识她，快放开我！”蓝涣闷哼出声，身体越发滚烫，语气中已经不剩几分冷静。

“不认识？不认识就可以抱吗？”我不依不挠，任由手中的物什胀大发硬，就是不放开。

蓝涣被我抓住要害，不敢动弹，额上渐渐沁出汗珠。他见我态度强硬，语气渐弱：

“好阿难，我错了，但我真的和她一点关系都没有。我本来是派一位门生去救她，谁知救上来之后她非要扑到我身上，我怕影响不好又担心她身体受寒，只好遂了她的愿把她抱回去。我对阿难绝对没有二心，快别气了，放开我吧。”

蓝涣被情欲熏得脸和脖颈都开始泛红，且因得不到疏解开始浑身发颤。我见他难受至此，心绪终于平静下来，理智开始回笼。

蓝涣和含光君并称为蓝氏双璧，容貌修为品性在世家公子排行中位列第一。大概除了我，任谁都不会怀疑蓝涣与那个女子有瓜葛。所以，我刚才到底在做什么？我什么时候变得如此善妒？

我被自己强烈的妒意和占有欲吓了一跳，一下松开了手。

然而我还来不及起身落荒而逃，就被蓝涣拦腰抱起。

“阿难真是胆子越来越大了，仗着我纵容你，就欺负我，嗯？”

我察觉到事态的严重性，忙道：“曦、曦臣，我错了，我不是故意的，我就是气昏了头。你看在我今日劳累的份上，原谅我好不好？”

“夫人从什么时候开始，行事这样不顾后果？现在认错？晚了！”

蓝涣行至榻前，把我扔到床铺上，接着宽衣解带，不顾我惊恐万分的表情，倾身压上。

“阿难，你闭着眼睛作甚？不是怀疑我吗？不如好好证实一下我有没有二心？”

蓝涣说着，开始解我的衣衫。外衣、中衣、肚兜被他一件件除去，扔到一边。

他伸手抬起我的下巴，嘴唇覆上来，近乎粗暴地撬开我的牙关，灵活的舌刮过我的上颚，引着我的舌与之纠缠共舞。

蓝涣此人一向温文尔雅，哪怕是床笫之间，也从未这般急切粗暴。我因做错事而不敢抵抗，只好任由他作为。

一番炽热的亲吻过后，他的唇开始转移阵地，在我的脖颈、耳畔、甚至于胸前游走。平时我喜爱至极的那双手此刻也化为利器，不断攻破我的防线，深入我的身体。

一根，两根，三根……我那生产后便不曾打开过的甬道被慢慢的撑开，蓝涣的手指进进出出，带起越来越多的汁液。我的身体开始痉挛，羞人的声音就要从我唇边溢出。

“这就受不住了么？阿难都是做阿娘的人了，居然还这样敏感。”

我浑身瘫软，一阵一阵的快感冲得我神志溃散，无法言语，只能用眼神祈求蓝涣放缓动作。

然而，可能是我传达的信息过于微弱，蓝涣不仅没有停下，反而变本加厉。他把手从我的体内抽出，撑在我两侧，而后身体下沉，改用那坚硬发烫的物什一点一点的塞满我的甬道。

我的眼前似有白光闪过，再也控制不住地呻吟出声，我用双手死死揪住身下的床单，就像是抓住最后的浮木。  
蓝涣的动作越来越快，在我体内进进出出。不知过了多久，蓝涣终于满足地发出一声喟叹，精关一开，一股带着凉意的液体喷入我的甬道深处。

我一身湿透，见蓝涣终于停下，如释重负。

谁知，我还没缓过劲，蓝涣又开始动作——他把我整个人翻过来，摆成一个跪趴的姿势。我立时感到浑身冒烟，羞愤欲死。

他这是要干什么？蓝氏的家规是被他吃了吗？同是出自世家大族，他的羞耻心呢？

“阿难，鉴于你刚才弄得我好生难受，我不得不再来一次，这是对你的惩罚，可有异议？”

我当然有异议！可是我此时身软如水，只能任他摆布。

自作孽不可活，古人诚不我欺！

……

夜如何其？

夜未央。


End file.
